Rares
Rares are discontinued items around Geilinor, and over time will increase in value. Most rares with the exception of the Disk of Returning and the Half Jug of Wine have been obtained from holiday events as a reward. Partyhats Partyhats will be dropped in 2006Scape as they were in RuneScape, with no changes made apart from the fact that they will be dropped at the first Christmas of 2006Scape. Partyhats are considered some of the highest priced rares and owning one is very rare. Partyhats come from Christmas Crackers that were dropped all around Geilinor at its time of release. When using a Christmas Cracker on another player, the cracker is pulled and both players have a 50% chance on recieving a partyhat, plus a random item. Only one player will recieve a partyhat and another the random item. Partyhats come in six unique colours. (Not dropped in 2006Scape yet). * Blue * Red * White * Purple * Green * Yellow Halloween Masks Halloween Masks (H'ween Masks) will also be dropped just like in RuneScape, on Halloween. The H'ween mask was a reward for completing the Halloween event, andcome in three unique colours.' '(Not dropped on 2006Scape yet). * Red * Blue * Green Santa Hat Santa Hat was released on the Christmas event and is worn on the head of a player. It is said to become one of the populare rares on RS2006 once droppes as it is famous for it's looks and casual wear. (Not dropped on 2006Scape yet) Edibles Pumpkin Pumpkin was dropped on the Hallowe'en event of 2001, and heals 14 HP when eaten, when wanting to trade this item it is recommended it be noted as 'decliners' who decline trades so the seller would end up eating the Pumpkin, aswell as Ghasts will rot the Pumpkin without warning. {C}(Not dropped on 2006Scape yet) Easter Egg Easter Eggs are an edible item similar to the Pumpkin, when consumed will heal 12 HP, and also similar to the Pumpkin the Easter egg scams will involve decliners who will result in the player eating the egg, as Ghasts can also rot these eggs. (Not released on 2006Scape yet) Miscellaneous Disk of Returning Disk of Returning is now a discontinued item, it was created for a mock of the black hole, the black hole was where players were put on a ban, until the ban was over. Over time players would get themselves banned just to see this hole, so a mock was made and these disks were sold for 10 coins from Thordur, 'who was later removed in Dec 2001 along with the black whole, discontinuing the Disk. ('Not released on 2006Scape yet) Half full Jug of wine Half full Jug of wine is infact, the oldest rare, to be released on the first day of 2006Scape/Was released on the first day of RuneScape, A half jug of wine was obtained by drinking a Jug of wine, but later due to updates the wine was consumed in one drink, making it a rarity. (Not released on 2006Scape yet) Scythe Hallowe'en drop for the 2003 event. The scythe is a two handed weapon which means you cannot equip a second piece of armour for example a Shield, as this weapon takes both of the players equipment slots.' (Not dropped on 2006Scape' 'yet') Category:Items Category:Rare